


Been Here All Along

by Ms_Julius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Missions Gone Wrong, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: In an inpatient attempt to get her hands on a protected data from a company of her interest, Moira executes an ill-wised infiltration by herself.Fortunately, a familiar shadow is right behind her.





	Been Here All Along

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this pair, we'll see how it goes.

The pain rushing through her eased off over time. Mere minutes ago the agonizing pressure against her upper back had been strong enough to force her on her knees, but now it was nothing but a faint distraction, a nagging problem waiting to be solved.

But Moira couldn’t solve it this time.

She had been a fool. Leaving the relative safety of the Talon headquarters, she had slipped past the guards and infiltrated a target building on her own. A personal project some might call. And they’d be right, this particular laboratory had been on her list of interests for months, she had just been waiting for an opportunity to rise. It was supposed to be ease, simple job: in and out in 15 minutes or less, downloading the data she was after from the protected servers, erase the path behind her.

It came as a complete surprise to her to find out that the company had upped their guarding in the few days prior when she hadn’t bothered to check on them. Armed drones, machine guns programmed to react to movement, and a new set of omnics designed purely for outfighting any intruders crossing their way. A mistake on her part, certainly. That knowledge offered her very little comfort as she laid face down on the metal floor, a puddle of blood slowly expanding beneath her. The bullet which had pierced her torso was stuck somewhere between her shoulder blade and chest, sunk deep in the flesh surrounding it, unwilling to yield.

But the pain was nearly gone. A dull ache all that was left to remind her of it.

It was a shame though. She had been so close, the memory drive already plugged into the machine before the firefight began. An errant hit from one of the drones had destroyed it within seconds. All the data left inside the computer, outside her reach. It was infuriating. As was the realization that the main flaw in her plan had been her own arrogance. A bit more thorough digging, a little more patience...

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

The teasing voice was speaking above her. Standing over her, a shadow of a lithe figure covered her as the emergency lighting filled the server room.

“Y’know, you were the last guy who I’d thought would try to pull this sort of stunt off!”

She couldn’t mistake the gleeful tone, even if the slight accent wouldn’t be a certain giveaway. With a gasping sigh she pushed herself partly off the ground, enough for her to glare at the woman smirking down at her.

“Sombra,” she muttered, her vision swimming around the edges. She was beginning to feel sick. “Should have known.”

The Mexican woman had at some point knelt on the ground. She had her submachine gun loaded and ready, even if her grip of it was relaxed and unphased. An another siren had started to wail outside the room, somewhere along the corridor leading to the inner parts of the building. However, the noise didn’t seem to have an effect on Sombra. She merely cocked her head to one side, staring as Moira struggled to get her shaking limbs to work with her.

“ _Amiga_ , what on earth were you thinking, coming here with no back up?” The gun was flicked back, resting over Sombra’s shoulder. Careless with it as ever. “If you have a death wish, you could’ve just told me.”

“Enough!” Finally managing to push herself up, her weight resting on her elbows, Moira kept her eyes squeezed shut. “Help me out of here.”

“And why would I do that?” Despite her words, Sombra bent down further, slipping her arm around Moira’s heaving chest and pulling her up. “If I do, will you own me something for it?”

“Sombra...”

“I mean, this is kinda a big favor to ask -”

“Fine then!” Moira snarled and curled her arm more tightly around the support of Sombra’s shoulder. “Just get me out.”

The smug grin on Sombra’s lips widened at that. “Can do, captain!”

They made their way across the room in a slow pace. Sombra had her hands full trying to maneuver Moira’s limp body around while simultaneously keeping the turrets and drones in check. They made it to one of the side doors without much of a hassle, but as they rounded the corner leading towards the fire exit, a pair of guards, omnics with visors, blocked their path.

A dry chuckle emerged from Sombra's chest.

“Typical. Last year's models,” she said, smirking. “Might as well use tin cans at that point.”

Moira sighed and pressed her trembling hand against the bleeding trickle running down her front. “Just deal with them, will you?”

With a gentle push, she was lowered on the floor again and a silent click of Sombra’s gun being reloaded echoed in the hallway. It was distracting really, the way the woman smiled as her eyes settled on the guarding couple of omnics.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

It didn’t take long. The bot standing on the left fell after Sombra’s first burst of fire, all of the bullets hitting their mark on the omnic’s headbox. A few dodges, flips and clips of ammunition later, another one crumpled as well, falling to the ground with a hiss as the electric wires connecting his head to the torso came apart. Against her will, Moira had to admit, it was an impressive display of skill. A sentence which she would never say out loud when the hacker was within hearing distance. But to herself, she could admit that the spinning swirl of death dancing before her was a force to be reckoned with.

“Well that was easy. Disappointing, really.” The slick sound of a safety being flipped followed the words. The gun was put into a holster near Sombra’s thigh and she turned around to help Moira off from the floor for the second time. Together, leaning closely against each other, they stumbled down the ladder creeping alongside of the building’s outer wall, Moira’s grip of Sombra never once loosening during the fumbling climb. They hit the ground soundly, but when she made an attempt to pull away, to try and stand on her own, Sombra tugged her back, frowning slightly.

“You wanna fell over all again?”

Moira rewarded her with a withering glare. “I can handle myself from here, thank you.”

“Wow, you almost sounded convincing,” Sombra said and, without a warning, poked her thumb against the still bleeding wound. Groaning with pain, Moira made a weak attempt to pull herself off for the second time, failing as the woman beside her simply pressed their bodies more firmly together. “A doctor of genetics, my ass.”

She should argue, she really should. But the blank spots in her field of vision had began to grow in size, and the swimming sensation in her head had only increased during their descent.

She didn’t have the strength.

“Looks like we’ll have to call Gabe to come and pick us up with the copter. There’s a good landing spot right outside the city line -” Sombra’s words were cut of by a loud exhale from her side. Moira, her head nodding and legs uncooperative, had fallen partly out of consciousness. Her healthy hand was still curled loosely around Sombra’s shoulder, but otherwise she had become completely motionless, the expression on her face slack and calm, unhindered by the pain.

Sombra, sure of the fact that the other woman was out cold, let her smirk mold into a genuine fond smile. She corrected her grip a bit, took more of Moira’s weight, and began to drag her away from the building, towards the opening left between two dark alleyways.

“You were lucky I was around, _querida_.”

She wouldn’t admit she had seen Moira’s departure from the base.

That she had followed her the whole way over to the target’s location.

Had watched the doctor get shot when she had been too slow to draw her weapon.

She had been there all along.

And based on tonight events, she would continue to be.


End file.
